Angels of the Battlefield
by Brown-Eyed Fencer of Conte-Flyery
Summary: Eponine decides to goin Les Amis disguised as a boy to further her relationship with Marius, but as she steps into the revolution she does more than anyone could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1: Eponine

Angels of the Battlefield

Chapter One

The night was dark beyond the young man who was at the entranceof the Café Musain. It looked so comfortable compared to the streets of Paris. The young man put on his cap and entered the café looking a little worried. No one had really noticed him as he walked there. It seemed that he knew the streets well. He seemed completely comfortable in them and when an urchin came by him, he waved his hand in welcome and the urchin came up to him and said, "Eponine, what on earth are you doing in those clothes," he said smiling foolishly, "You aren't a boy, I know you prefer men's clothes, but that doesn't mean that you have to try to be one." Eponine cried out, "Oh, no it's that noticeable?" "Don't worry 'Ponine, I just know it's you from the way you were on the streets." The urchin saluted her and walked off.

Eponine sighed and thought about what she was going to do. She really wasn't sure, but… Finally, she shook her head and walked in.

When Eponine entered the café where "Les Amis" met she had no idea that because of it France would gain its freedom or that many years latter women would seethe famous artwork that she had created and decide to fight for their freedom because of this simple decision. No, she had no idea of any of this and, in fact she was doing this action for quite a selfish reason that had nothing to do with freedom. No, it had only to do with Marius.

Eponine had been so desperate that she had decided to go into the café dressed as a boy since only men were allowed to be part of the group. Eponine had it all planed out, she would help the revolution and when Marius came up to her to thank her for all that she had done she would say, "Hi Marius, it's me Eponine." And Marius would realise how much she had helped him and his friends and realise that she was the perfect one for him. Yes, it was the perfect idea. So she walked in.

She talked to one of the women at the counter and when down the corridor that led to their meeting room. A waitress went with her and knocked on the door twice fast then once again. A man stuck his head out, and the waitress made a sign with her fingers that Eponine could not see. The man called into the room and Eponine held her breath. This was it, she thought to herself as she entered the room at the back of the café, at the end of a long corridor.


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

Angels of the Battlefield

Chapter 2

Eponine entered the room and all eyes turned on her, even Marius'. Thankfully he did not see who she really was. This was an important part of the plan, but it still felt like a slap on the back. She loved him and he couldn't even tell her true genre when all she had on were boys clothes, a cap and a haircut. She bit back tears thinking that maybe he would tell her afterwards. Still it was a good thing that he thought that she was a boy.

A Spartan by his looks, a man with blond hair came up to her. "Why are you here?" He asked, "This is a private discussion group." "I'm here to help with the revolution," she said, "I've had enough with the way they treat us on the streets and urchin-talk is that this is the place to go." Eponine congratulated herself for being able to say that normally. The man's eyebrows shoot up in suspicion, "Who told you that?" He asked. Eponine shrugged, "Around, you can ask any urchin about me, my name's Solitaire Painteur" That was her code name, every urchin would know who she was and that she wished her life to be a secret to anyone who asked about her. The urchins knew that they not need fear anything with her; she was one of the city's elite. Enjoloras sighed, he knew that many urchins used code names, and he knew this one ever so slightly. Finally he called in Gavroche, he knew the city like the back of his hand, he knew every urchin and their code name and he was completely loyal to the revolution.

When Gavroche entered he knew immediately that it was his sister, but her hand language, her disguise and the name that Enjoloras told him all made him understand that she wished to remain male, for now and that she needed to join Les Amis. Gavroche shock his head and said that he was one of the city's most elite well known urchins and that she would be loyal. "He's twenty and he's one of the city's most trusted urchins, he'll help you a lot," upon inspiration he added, "he draws or paints things, that's probably where you know the name, call him Bruisqué." Enjoloras nodded and told Eponine that she would keep this organisation as a secret. Eponine nodded and made the vow that he asked her.

Now that she was accepted, two men walked up to talking to each other, "Hear that Jean, you're not the youngest any more," one exclaimed. "No, I'm not, but at least know you won't call me "Le Bébé" any more," he said.

Another man came up to her, he had been off to the side painting something, "I'm Feuilly, and I hear that you draw,"he said, "What kind off drawings? Realistic ones?" "I use charcoal," she said, "And I draw realistic portraits." Eponine soon joined Feuilly's part of the room, bringing out some of the drawings and drawing supplies that she always had on her.

Feuilly was impressed by them and said as much. Eponine just said that she enjoyed drawing. The discussion continued and Eponine began thinking about how she could help these people. It seemed obvious to her that she wasn't truly trusted, but she knew that they had no chance of succeeding. They needed to draw the armies out Paris, to spread them out into the whole of France. Eponine decided to begin creating a network of spies around France. She wouldn't but them into full action or tell Les Amis about them until they trusted her.

In the mean time, she would once in a while show her opinion, but mainly she would concentrate on drawing a portrait of each and every Ami. That way there would be a memoir these people who were fighting for France's freedom.

Flyery

Hope you're all enjoying this, I hope that you will review, because reviews are good. I always apreciate critics, I need to improve my stories and I'm not very good at grammar.


	3. Chapter 3: La Solitaire Painteuse

Angels of the Battlefield

Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter, hope everyone's enjoying this. I got a bit stuck on this chapter, but here it is and is it just me or are these chapters getting longer and longer?_

Eponine, who was sitting on the bridge that crossed the Seine, sighed. How could she have thought that her plan would work out? She knew that in top organisations designed to overthrow governments members were especially paranoid about new members. Especially about ones who asked to join in without consulting a member. Eponine knew that if she was the leader of such an organisation she would be paranoid about new members.

The other problem though was Marius. He hadn't noticed her anymore since her arrival at the café. That was where he was now, probably. Cosette; what was it about her that made Marius so love-struck. She'd even talked to Cosette and she was just happy that someone new was courting her, so that was not a part of Marius' extreme devotion for her. The world wasn't fair, she decided, in the ways of love. She'd known that it wasn't fair before, otherwise why would she be poor when she hadn't done anything wrong. But with Marius it seemed so awful that he loved a person who didn't wholeheartedly love him back when there was another who was head over her heels in love with him.

Someone's hand on her shoulder interrupted her quiet reverie. It was Feuilly and for a moment Eponine thought that he had discovered her true gender.

"Excuse me, but I was told by one of the urchins that my technique for portraits was lacking," he said solemnly, "And that if I wanted to see what real portraits were like than I should speak to you."

Those words cut the string of panicked thought that had been rushing through her head. Eponine sighed with relief, he just thought her an artist.

"Well," she said, "Let me see your technique."

When he put his hand into his jacket to pull out a drawing, she shook her head.

"No, I want you to draw that girl who's sitting there," she said, "I will too and we'll compare them at the end."

Feuilly agreed and both began drawing the little girl that was sitting in a café, holding her mother's hand.

She finished before him and had a chance to admire his drawing technique. It was excellent, but he wasn't adding the background, nor was he making it as life like as it could have been. She knew just how to help him.

When he finished Eponine said, "I want you to compare our two drawings."

Feuilly looked at them and his eyes became round like saucers, "How did you do that?" He asked, "I mean it looks like she's standing right in front of me."

"Well," she said with a mysterious smile, "I added a background. On your fans try to either draw a picture like this or simply draw he lines that make up the face and have a nice color as the background. Hope I helped, bye."

And Eponine disappeared into the throng of people that was Paris; leaving behind a confused looking Feuilly. He was left with the feeling that he'd met her before or that he'd seen her work before.

Suddenly a flutter of paper caught his eye. He picked up the paper; it seemed to be a portrait of someone. It was obviously a rough copy of a painting and the face seemed familiar. Still it was only half-drawn and so he really couldn't be sure. A name at the side caught his eye "La Solitaire Painteuse". It seemed familiar and suddenly he remembered why. Bruisqué's penname was "Le Solitair Painter". Feuilly decided that "La Solitaire Painteuse" must be Bruisqué's sister; he'd have to ask him about it next time. In the meantime, Feuilly would try to improve his technique with the help of the drawing.

Feuilly had no way of knowing that he two people were one in the same, or that Eponine used the female version as her code-name when she wished to be female or the male form when she wished to be male. Any and every urchin knew that, but even if Feuilly had thought of asking them, they wouldn't have answered, some things are kept at that level, especially when it concerned their elite. Of course if Feuilly had asked to see either "La Solitaire Painteuse" or "Le Solitair Painteur" they would have brought him to Eponine just before they would have told her which one to be.

Eponine watched all this from above; she was sitting on a roof top. But she had no way of knowing how close Feuilly had come to finding out her secret or that the picture that he had picked up was the rough draft of his portrait.

_And so the story continues, but will someone discover Eponine's secret, will life get better for her and will Feuilly realise what's going on. I will try to update once a week or more, but during the summer I'm travelling a lot so I don't think I'll be bale to keep up with it, but you never know. Will continue soon and remember to review because reviews make authors happy. It means that people are reading their stories._


	4. Chapter 4: 3 Shots and a March

Angels of the Battlefield

Chapter 4

* * *

_Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, who knew how hard it is to break writer's block or to proofread one's work so that it's attainable. I think this will be about twenty chapters but I'm not sure. I've changed the rating to T, just in case.__

* * *

_

The next day, when Eponine entered the café, the news was all around. Tomorrow there would be a march, a protest really. All members were expected to attend. Eponine bit her lip, she had heard reports from her spies that there was to be trouble from the government. But there was nothing she could do for her friends since they didn't trust her. Nothing except bring a pistol and medical supplies that she could hopefully use to heal a few of the wounded. For there was no doubt in her mind that there would be wounded. It was impossible for there not to be, unfortunately. She had no doubt that her farther and his men would be there to rob the bodies, the cruelty of people to do such a thing.

Suddenly Feuilly entered her line of sight looking slightly worried.

"Hey, Bruisqué," he started and was suddenly interrupted by the booming voice of Enjoloras.

"Allpeoplewho wish togo with me raise their hands," said the booming, precise voice of Enjoloras. All of the people who were in the room rose and cheered.

The rest of the day was lost in the whirlwind of activity for the prepared march. Feuilly had no time to continue his questions. All knew that the next day would be a big step for the revolution. While they all knew that it was dangerous, it showed the government that revolt was a foot; it also showed the people that there was a hope for them, for the promised revolution.

The next day shone bright. It seemed that all members of the revolt were nervous and that was before the police showed up. Soon there was a mini barricade in the streets and the fighting had started. Eponine was glad that she had brought a pistol and medical supplies. Both felt much more use than she liked. Just because she was a street urchin who's farther was the head of a notorious gang, didn't mean that she like killing.

Suddenly, the men who were in front of her, Feuilly, Enjoloras and Combefere, dropped, clutching their chests, where it appeared that they had been hit by bullets. Eponine rapidly looked around and saw a man who was aiming his rifle at her after having shot at her friends. Quickly, Eponine shot at him with her pistol, and got him dead on. However, it appeared that he was wearing a protective vest and so it didn't kill him. Taking out one of the throwing daggers that she always had on her person, she threw it at him right in the place where she had hit before.

Dropping, she looked at the three men's condition, pulling out the bullets and wrapping up the wounds. Then she dragged them into the tavern where the make-shift hospital was set up. Yelling at the men there to find a room where she could put the three, she climbed up the stair with them in tow to put them on the beds. Tired by the excitement, she almost fell asleep before she righted herself up, reminding herself that if she dosed now, it would mean death to the three men. Pouring some water at her face, she straightened and began to clean the holes, putting alcohol and yarrow leaves and water into a bowl, dipping a clean linen cloth in it and cleaning out those ghastly holes. She was lucky she was alive. These were defiantly the disadvantages of being one of the lower class; you got involved in things like this. Still perhaps Marius would be glad that she had helped his friends.

Someone shifted while she was cleaning the wound, it was Combefere and for the rest of the day they talked, she learned that he was a medical student and thus he taught her a variety of new tricks, many of which she used on her patients. Once in a while, some of the men would come in and it was from them that she learned the status of their group. There were no dead, and the three that she was caring for were the worst hurt. For this, Eponine was grateful. Also, they had successfully evaded the police and crept into the streets, where they lost their pursuers in the frantic movement of Paris.

Feuilly woke up after a while and he joined Eponine in conversation. Combefere and Feuilly were doing fine and in a few days, they left to rejoin "Les Amis". They brought with them, when they visited, congratulations from the men. It appeared that Eponine was now trusted and part of their elite. It seemed that she got countless invitations, to meetings and parties.

However, Eponine didn't care about any of that, she was fighting for Enjoloras' life; and losing. It appeared that the bullet had punctured one of his lungs and an infection had set in. When she finally disinfected it and sowed the wound up, she found that Enjoloras had pneumonia. It soon turned into bronchitis.

Combefere was in every day; helping Eponine save his friend. Once in a while, Enjoloras would wake and when he did he would tell tales about various revolutions; but it was obvious that he was delirious. He called for his farther, a woman called Fantine and a man called Jehan. It appeared that he was mad at Jehan for leaving her in the world alone and pregnant. Eponine was worried that he might not make it and what would "Les Amis" do if he died. Eponine began working harder than she'd known possible, fighting for the life of this great leader.

* * *

_Cliff-hanger isn't it. Review so that I write the next one quickly. I already know the outcome but, it's going to be hard to link everything together I would like to thank my faithful reviewers._

_Still writting hard,_

_flyery_


	5. Chapter 5: The True Angel

Angels of the Battlefield

Chapter 5

_I apologize if I haven't reviewed in a while but proofreading takes a long time so even though I have my story ready by about the next day, it takes about five days for it to be good enough to post._

**Disclaimer**: I forgot the disclaimer on all the other chapters so this disclaimer is for them and all the other ones after it. All characters that you recognize belong to the spirit of Victor Hugo and however own his writing now. I only twist the threads that have already been placed into a tapestry to make a new one.

Eponine saw Enjoloras' life slipping away from him. His lips were cracked with fever, his eyes were wild and his skin was burning. The infection in his lung and the flesh around it were dangerous; the skin was flaming red, with tendrils of infection going farther and farther everyday, thickening, despite her best care.

When Combeferre entered the room he looked worried; it was obvious that he didn't think that Enjoloras would live through the night. He said nothing, helping Eponine like his own life was leaving him.

'Not that I blame him,' thought Eponine, 'His best friend is about to die and he can't do anything.' Combeferre soon left; he knew that if Eponine needed anything she would ask for it.

When Eponine thought about Enjoloras' condition and Combeferre's obvious worry, she became aware of just how serious his condition was. Deciding to go to the extreme, she called for Combeferre and asked for violet heads knowing that an overdose might bring on internal bleeding. However she needed to do something and this was the best she could think off, whatever the risks.

Combeferre looked worried when she asked for them that they could have serious effects on Enjoloras. As Eponine prepared the mixture she added something from her core, something that she didn't know the nature off but seemed healing and wouldn't do any harm. She tipped the beaker full of liquid into Enjoloras' mouth, forcing him to swallow it.

An hour later the infection retreated its tendrils while the hole still blazed an ugly red. Eponine wet a linen cloth with a mixture of alcohol and water stepped in yarrow leaves and brushed the wound with the cloth, cleaning it. The red began less blazing in about two hours and Eponine repeated the process again. Finally the infection disappeared and Eponine treaded a sterilized needle with sterilized cat-gut and began to stitch the wound up.

But the fever continued to refuse to break; it appeared that he still might die despite the fact that the infection had led up. Looking deep inside herself for the energy and strength to keep going despite all the odds she found a pearly-white fire, burning deep inside her core. It appeared that this was what the white light that had flowed into the drink and the reason that she was such a good doctor, finding the strongest plants knowing all their uses, healing more patients than they thought possible. Curious at its exact nature, she probed it again with her soul. A woman's voice like the trample of horses, the cries of the mother during childbirth greeted her.

"Use this to save him," the goddess' voice said, "Use your magic Eponine, it's your only hope, don't let a powerful leader die. Much depends on you, child, do not fail me now. Come, I will guide you."

Caught in a trance, she pressed her hands to his forehead, not realizing that Combeferre had just entered the room and that her body glowed with white fire, her hands burning with it. Combeferre, about to stop it, was stopped by an invisible child that gave off hope. Worried, he watched the goings on that were happening in front of eyes with shock.

Eponine saw none of this, so caught up was she in the healing; with the unknown goddess guiding her, she brought Enjoloras out of his fever, going after his soul as it left his being, stopping it in the tunnel and forcing Enjoloras into the realms of the living. As she pulled she felt more and more tired, worried that she might lose Enjoloras before leaving the tunnel, she put all her energy into a burst of speed that left out near the tunnel's entrance and collapsed, exhausted by the first use of her magic on such a large basis and from the power of being the vessel to a god's powerful; falling into the state of concussion with a sigh. Combeferre seeing all of this was suprised, though he didn't realize all that had happened, how could he? All he knew was that Enjoloras was alive and that Bruisque was exhausted. He asked the men to put a cot in the room for Bruisque and to have the news spread out that Enjoloras lived.

She slept for a week, when someone tried to wake her on the fifth day; they were swatted by Eponine and told by a woman's voice to leave the boy alone. When Eponine finally woke up, she checked on Enjoloras who was healthier than before. The effort, however, made her faint from exhaustion and Eponine was confined to bed from another two weeks.

_I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, some of the plants that they used for various medical concuoctiond do have the uses that are discribed in here. ie: Violet heads contain salisilic acid which is the major compodinent of aspren. Some of the scenes in this chapter resemple what happens during the Sweating Sickness to Jonathan in Alann: The First adventure by Tamora Pierce and I used that scene as inspiration. The next chapter is a short one but it also has a list of chapters. Review, I may have to declare that I will update only after I have gotten a certain number of reviews. As for all my faithful reviers, thank you, you give me hope._

_Until next time,_

_flyery_


	6. Chapter 6: The Struggle

Angels of the Battlefield

Chapter 6

**_Standard disclaimer inserted here_**

_All right, I feel like a pig and a demon. Not only have I not updated in a while but I wasn't spelling Enjolras' name right. Thanks to the flamers who gave me the awakening I needed. I also realised that I had no right to set a limit of reviews and that I wasn't really thanking my reviewers for their enormous help. There was also the problem that Eponine's too perfect. I need help for ideas that will show Eponine's imperfections. This chapter is short because I didn't want me to mess up again. To all my reviewers, help!_

_P.S.: Is it true that this is too formal and that Eponine hasn't run into any problems? Is it wrong to have borrowed an idea from Tamora Pierce?

* * *

_

Eponine was walking through the streets, worried about her fate. What was that light? Surely she was simply going mad. So caught up was she in her thoughts that she didn't notice when a hand slipped around her waist.

She did notice when Montreparnase (sp?) said, "I think you forgot our deal, my pretty, I help you build up a network of spies and you keep me company each night. No come to my lodgings."

Eponine was too weak to protest, too beaten, while she would never show it to her friends at the café, she was rotting from the inside out, as the people of the streets began to take advantage of her. She had stopped fighting when she had realised that her father and mother were the ones bringing the men.

It seemed pointless now. If only she could be that free spirit of long ago, that spirit that had settled in after Cosette left. It was then that she had learned from the medicine-man, she was glad that the training had been put to good use. The memory though, brought on others; his broken body that she couldn't heal; the abuse her father had shown; the child that she had had to kill with herbs because it was one of rape; the anger that had made her say things to her sister that had separated them.

She had tried to hide that when she took to the streets, waiting for the knife that would end her. Instead, she had grown to the top of the pyramid, becoming a lady worthy of the title "La Solitaire Painteuse", a name that showed that she was powerful since no lady would take such a name and not be challenged for being … alone… in her reign. At the thought of those days, the warrior-lady burst once more through her misery, its pale light shining with radiance the colour of a pearl.

With a sudden change of spirit, Eponine knocked out Montreparnase and ran down the stairs, clad only in pants and a light top. Seething, she ran through Paris and into the café Musain. She saw Sophia, the lady who had brought her down the hall. Sophia took one look at her and brought her to the loft.

"Eponine, what has happened to you, you look like you were raped! Oh no, you were and it looks like it happened a lot," said her friend and keeper of her identity, "Eponine, you have to fight back."

"I know."

Sophia sighed, knowing how hard it had been for the painter to tell her this. What a predicament, with no pride to stand up and fight the rapists but too much to tell others of it. The girl was proud, of warrior spirit, yet she was captivated by healing, she was the blade and the herbs; the honour and the tranquility. Yet she couldn't hold onto to it all and the responsibility. She was too stubborn, to full of temper and pride to do that.

'She'll end up hurting herself,' thought the woman with a sigh as she asked the eighteen year old to stay in the loft for tonight.

* * *

_So this is the chapter that ties up some ends, hopefully, and shows you Eponine's faults. I have a rough idea of the plot, but ideas are always welcome. So tell me what you think and help me. Once again, sorry for all the waiting and mistakes, please forgive me._

_Brown-Eyed Fencer of Conte (flyery)_


	7. Chapter 7: Acceptance

Angels of the Battlefield

Chapter 7

_Okay, sorry for the long wait and thank you to my faithful reviewers. Unfortunatly, I'm one of the ones who couldn't upload this fileas adocument so I just posted it. I'm trying really hard to use your critiques and improve the story. This is turning into a bit of a Mary-Sue and I'm sorry if you were hoping for a completely none Mary-Sue story. This chapter is a bit Mary-Sue because this is when Eponine gets thanked. I'm sorry for not being realistic, but my sense of time sometimes gets dulled. Thank you for those who told me how to improve my writing; I hope it's a bit more balanced. I'm sorry for not writing more or responding to the reviews but I was away in Quebec for a week. I couldn't get up a chapter in time before so I didn't let all of you know of my temporary residence. Truth be told, this was really hard to write, I knew what was going to happen, but somehow I couldn't write it out. So here's the next part that I hope you've all been waiting for._

_P.S.: This isn't a parody and it will soon be romantic.

* * *

_

Eponine woke up with a start, expecting to see a thief trying to take her things. She was surprised to find herself in a comfortable solitary loft. A sense of confusion surrounded her, what had happened? Suddenly she remembered, and found that she didn't want to remember. The whole episode last night seemed surreal; half good, half bad.

Upon hearing the bells of the city chime five o'clock, Eponine finally had enough time to think about her sudden change of emotion towards Marius. It was strange thinking that the world was coming to an end because Marius liked some rich girl instead of her to the feeling that Marius didn't matter at all to her. Marius hardly came to the meetings and Eponine found that she didn't respect her at all. Perhaps it was because she now knew such good people, people who had most of Marius' good parts and less of his bad parts. Maybe she was even falling for one of them…

'Enough,' she thought, 'I've had enough trouble with men; I certainly won't fall in love again!'

As if to enforce that thought she said quietly, "I won't!"

Finally the bells calling for six o'clock told her that she had better hit the streets in order to get some money. On the way out she thanked Sophia, even though it hurt her pride to have been in a position where she needed someone's help and had gotten it.

That night at the meeting, Eponine was held back from entering by Sophia until all the members arrived. Eponine didn't like this but she decided not to fight. When she finaly was aloud to go to the meeting room, she discovered that she was to be stopped at the door by Enjolras. He was holding a small knife in his hand.

"Give me your painting hand," he said.

Though suspicious, Eponine gave him her hand. Using the small knife, Enjolras made a slight in her hand; a pool of blood quickly covered it. He then repeated the action on himself and, pushing the two cuts together, he spoke words of binding that sounded Latin. Bossouet (sp?) soon appeared bearing bandages and Eponine was let in.

Once inside, she was greeted by a wave of cheers, blushing; she thanked all of them as she was sat down. Combeferre was the first to come up to her. "I was told by Daniel Feuilly that you could read, so I bought you this book on medicinal herbs and healing techniques."

The gift and the memories it brought up brought tears to her eyes, but she pushed them away as Feuilly came up to her. From him, Eponine received a paper saying that she could attend the Barbizon school. She wondered how he had managed it. From the rest of the group came a various array of painting supplies. Privately, she was awed that they had spent so much money on her. It mad her hurt inside that they didn't know her true gender after a display like this.

The most incredible present was boarding at an apartment close to the school close to the school. As a way of saying thank you, Enjolras had bought Eponine the place, the magnificent place with extra money for furnisher. This present really brought tears to her eyes and sent them flying down her cheeks. Eponine knew that Enjolras came from a rich family, but surely even this strained _his _purse.

Eponine was glad when the meeting finaly broke up and very content. Feuilly escorted her to her new lodgings where Sophia had generously provided some basic furniture; it seemed that even she was in on this. Eponine collapsed onto her bed without talking off her clothes when Feuilly left.

In the following weeks, Eponine became one of the highest members if Les Amis. At her insistence, Enjolras set up a network of spies, with her help, that would make it possible for the revolution to succeed. Eponine know realized that they had a fully operational revolution, not just some student rebels. As spy master, they chose Sophia's brother, the King of the Spooks (spies) (A/N: this is a current term, but it was current then too, I say so); he had good recommendations from Sophia and Gavroche as well as a number of other urchins as being trustworthy.

It was Feuilly who came to look at the portraits that she making. At first, he offered bits of advice, but when they were finished he offered her the chance to work on a painting with him of the entire group. They would use her paintings in order to keep a fixed idea of the many members' favorite positions. They would often work together on it during meetings. However, with the obvious approach of the revolution, they began to need more time in order to finish it. Like the portraits, they were the only ones who knew of it. It was the need to have more time that got Eponine and Feuilly visiting each others rooms; though Eponine quickly made it clear that they would rent out a studio or work in her studio rather then at his dwellings. Because of this, Eponine had to be extra careful nit to leave anything around that would hint at her true gender. Slowly, the painting progressed.

* * *

_And now the chapter stops, a good clifie I think. I'll try not to keep my faithful reviewers waiting, but during the summer I have a very busy schedule and I don't know how often I'll touch a computer, I'll be away for three weeks now so don't hold your breath for any more until then. By fall though I should be updating regularly again and I will also hopefully be full of amazing ideas. Review, please and tell me how my story is. Sorry to keep you waiting_

_Chao,_

_Brown-Eyed Fencer of Conté (flyery)_


End file.
